


so i'll stay unforgiven

by magnetowasright



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Erik is an asshole, Gen, I hope that's okay, Implied Cherik, Mission Fic, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Serious Injuries, i guess ??, kind of, no archive warnings because of spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetowasright/pseuds/magnetowasright
Summary: Peter and Erik go on a mission. Together. ( Jean's there too. )





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible writer and I'd like to apologize in advance. Please comment. Please.

The students had to wear radio earpieces in missions, because it allowed them to converse freely, even if Charles was out of range or mentally restricted from an area. Which, promptly, was the cause of a select few of Peter's current problems. ( And communicating with Peter via telepathy gave Charles a headache. )

"Have you checked the other rooms?" Jean's voice rang out through Peter's earpiece, tinny but audible. This was a strictly three - person mission, composed of Peter, Jean, and of course . . . Erik. It seems Charles wanted Peter to suffer. Erik solely lingered for Charles, because they were such good " friends. " ( Peter would forever deny that his dad was boning his teacher. ) Though it was not exactly a secret, the people who knew of Peter's familial problem usually kept quiet. ( At least, around Erik. ) Erik would know when Peter decided it. He was aware that Charles was not able to read his thoughts—they were too fast—but he could never tell if Charles read the other students' minds. Obviously, Charles had to enter Jean's mind regularly, Peter merely wasn't informed of if Charles rummaged around or not. It was possible Jean had straight - up told Charles, voluntarily. Peter wasn't the psychic, he wasn't sure. Not absolutely.

Peter nodded along, despite the fact that Jean could not see the nodding. Maybe she'll sense it with her crazy mind powers or whatever. "Yeah, yeah. But they're pretty much disused. Y'sure we're in the right place? S'kinda . . . Empty." He glanced around the empty concreted hallway for confirmation. The facility they were at was bigger than he thought it would be, and had no guards. They didn't entirely tell him what they were searching for, but he had skimmed a few papers when he bothered to. Apparently, it was a who, not a what; it was the guy who caused the mess back in that dump where they imprisoned him with Mystique and the furry. ( Hank. ) Peter wasn't able to catch sight of the perpetrator, he was otherwise occupied. ( An understatement. ) Peter shivered slightly. He was never letting himself be as helpless as he was then.

Jean didn't answer his question. "Peter– there's a room, north east of my location." God knows how far she was from Peter. ( Pretty far. ) "I can't penetrate it." Well, she could with more effort, but she had a much more efficient suggestion. "There's a barrier, something's stopping me. I think the staff and security are in there." Peter grunted in acknowledgement. "Mr. Lehnsherr," because apparently any adult spending time with Charles deserved the respect of being referred to by a title, "Is right outside. I thought he'd appreciate some back - up."

Peter hesitated, he didn't completely want to be alone with Erik. Who knows what he would see. He wasn't exactly the best with the bloodshed that was a commonplace with Erik. ( However, Charles did extort a promise out of Erik that there would be no killing. Peter didn't believe he would keep it. ) "You don't need any more help goin' through the rest of this hell - hole? I'll probably search 'em faster than you can."

Jean sighed, but not out of exasperation. "Negative. I'll be fine, Peter. He's about sixteen exits ahead of you."

"I'll meet ya' there, then."

"After I finish. Be careful."

Peter should have heeded the warning.

~ ❤ ~

The kajillionth of a second it had taken Peter to reach Erik was the longest kajillionth he had ever experienced. What if Erik broke the promise? Peter was no stranger to blood, but even so it made him queasy. If Jean was correct about the location of the facility staff, then at least one of them was going to become severely injured. Who was he kidding? This was Erik they're discussing. Anyone human is going to become severely injured. _They must have deserved it_ , Peter thought, trying to convince himself that Erik was not as malicious as he was on the surface. Peter swallowed, hoping he could stomach it.

Erik was found rattling at a door and frowning.

"'Looks like it's welded shut," Peter piped up unhelpfully.

Erik recoiled in surprise and shot Peter a glare that made him wince. "I am aware, thank you," Erik bit back, his voice scathing. Erik backed away from the door to examine Peter, with his tense shoulders and nervous - but - giddy smile. Erik, in turn, had closed his emotions to the world. The layers of ugly maroon armor had hidden if he was shitting his pants or indifferent to the whole situation. ( The latter. ) "When I open this door," which was at least a foot thick and composed of metal, "You can incapacitate the humans." Why was Erik so sure there were still people here? "I don't trust myself with them."

Sounded . . . Agreeable. Peter didn't see a reason why he shouldn't believe that. "Sure. Let's do this," he replied, cracking his knuckles. _My first father - son bonding mission, even though he doesn't know I'm his kid. Sweet._

Erik didn't verbally respond, instead choosing to just proceed with his improvised plan. He held out his hand, painstakingly balling it into a fist. The ear - splitting screech of metal made Peter grimace, but Erik seemed unaffected. Maybe that bucket of a helmet blocked out annoying sounds, too. The door crumpled, taking bits of wall with it. ( Though Peter had been half joking, he was spot - on about the welding. ) Erik discarded it in a pile where Peter would have stood if he hadn't run off already.

~ ❤ ~

The first thing that Peter noticed a fraction of a second after entering was that he was curled up in fetal position, clutching his head with a ringing in his ears.

The sound of guns shifting and people yelling in shock weren't good, either.

So this . . . field over the room was why they were so lax with security. Nobody unauthorized to enter could without triggering some sort of pain. But Peter had a different physiology than the majority of the intended targets, all he gained was this headache of a nuisance. And though it hurt like hell, the brunt of it passed pretty quickly. It was the mental confusion that got to him. The hairs on Peter's neck rose with each passing second as he shook his head. He gained his senses back one by one, although slower than he would have liked. His vision wouldn't focus, no matter what he tried.

Peter froze when he felt the cold tip of a gun pressing against his neck. He was at their mercy for as long as he was indisposed and he despised it. His voice rough, he started, "Hey now . . . Let's not shoot, okay? I'm no threat." Peter's laughter was weak as he forced himself onto his hands. He could survive this. _If only my body would catch up with my brain._

Suddenly, Peter heard Erik yell from outside. _I took too long and Erik got impatient and is probably preparing to kill everyone, shit shit shit–_

Though Erik ripping the entire wall apart by the rebar was not expected, it didn't astonish [ haha, astonishing x - men ] Peter that he would do that.

"Hey, Maggie, I'm okay—" Yeah, except for the obvious disorientation.

"Move and the boy is dead." They spoke at the same time. ( Peter was offended at being referred to as a boy. He was clearly a man. ) The soldier holding the gun had a gnarled accent, twisting the English they spat out almost as menacingly as Erik does. ( Almost. )

Erik's eyes dilated as he opened his mouth for a rebuke. The soldier retaliated by shooting at Peter's knee. Peter had anticipated the shot, and sluggishly lifted his leg to the side. The bullet nevertheless grazed him, making him cry out at the fire burning the inside of his calf.

"I'm not fuckin' aroun—"

Erik raised his hands and _pulled_.

Broken metal beams and pipes came raining down, finding true to their target. ( Like when Erik tried to kill Shaw in the submarine, except not missing. ) It wasn't of significance who was in the room, they were all going to die. There was a reason Erik had insisted Peter go in first, he didn't wish for this ( death and destruction ) to happen.

The staff groaned as they gracelessly swatted at the metal impaled through their abdomen. The lucky ones had the metal rods through their neck and died faster; the blood gushed out in a continuous waterfall, trickling into individual rivulets when it ran dry. There was enough space as so the vermillion puddles would not reach either mutant. ( Other than the dude that attempted to murder Peter, but they landed sideways so _most_ of the blood did not touch Peter. )

The unlucky ones were left to suffer. The ( revoltingly unsanitary!! ) metal held in most of the blood, but still it seeped out, ever so slowly. The dying cries of the humans didn't bother Erik the slightest. He couldn't remember all of the times he has heard the same yapping of a man begging to live when they obviously wouldn't last for much longer if he did indeed show mercy. He had a natural tolerance built to withstand the noise.

Peter let out a sigh of relief as the pressure of the field dissipated. ( It stopped running. Somewhere, Jean heard his distress. ) Big mistake.

~ ❤ ~

Peter clenched his eyes shut, as if it would will the pain away. It suddenly seemed that the number of fluorescent lights had multiplied by the thousands, threatening to blind Peter. His throat almost closed up completely and deprived himself of much - needed oxygen, leaving him gasping for breath. He collapsed as soon as he realized there was a section of rebar protruding from his chest. _What did Erik do?!_ This pain was different from the burning bullet. It crashed against his exhausted body similar to an ocean wave, meandering but endless and unstopping; it radiated from the entry and exit points of the rebar in accordance with his heartbeat. With each beat a tremor ran through him, trying to suppress the pain to a level that could be endured.

Peter's vision grew hazy as his perception of reality distorted.

The blood glistened on his fingertips as he clutched at his suffocating uniform, which were but writhing silver snakes hugging him too tight for comfort. It captured his full attention, this was _most important_ now. _I_ have _to get this off!_ He pulled and tugged frantically, his fingers slick and awkward with the beginnings of unconsciousness. "O . . . Off . . . "

"Peter, we are leaving." Erik's eyes had lost their manic, and now held the same disdainful air he carried whenever he bothered to. He tilted his head in question and approached Peter's struggling form. Erik noted the pool of blood quickly spreading. _Oh._

Erik lowered himself to Peter's level while Peter scrabbled to tear the clothing off. He sensed the metal through Peter's chest, his eyebrows furrowing in realization. He had stabbed Peter.

Peter was only a mere student ( albeit older than usual ) to Erik. Erik didn't bother remembering anything about Peter, nor was he concerned about Peter. ( More than any other student, anyways. Charles would castrate him if he was unkind to the children. ) If they died . . . Oh well. An unfortunate inconvenience, but the truth is . . . Erik just didn't care enough. He knows what happened the last time he grew close to someone. Erik gently placed a finger to Peter's neck and contemplated on his feeble pulse.

Peter was definitely going to die. Erik simply watched with mild interest, as if Peter was a wild animal, barely worth observing or helping. No matter how adamant Jean would be on the opposite, he knew death awaited Peter. Magneto, mass murderer and revolutionary leader, wasn't one to waste time saving corpses.

~ ❤ ~

Erik's voice had shaken Peter out of his stupor. Peter attempted to speak, no hesitation whatsoever; for a reason he couldn't discern, Erik needed to know _now_. Peter, too focused on the pain in between the swift rise and fall of his chest and the snakes squirming over him, barely managed to hear Erik's mutter of confusion.

"I'm . . . " _Your son!_ Slowing down his words was agonizing for Peter, but he could clearly see Erik's growing irritation, their attention drifting. As he tried to drag out the statement so Erik would understand, he choked. Something dark and sticky came out instead, pouring out to splatter over what remained of his once - clean uniform.

_I can't breathe. I can't breathe!_

Peter's hands immediately raised to clasp at his throat, uselessly clawing his face. Everything else was forgotten. He pulled on his hair and faint red lines bloomed on his pale cheeks from the repetitive scratching, like rose buds fighting against the snow that suppressed them.

Peter would die without apprising Erik that in spite of everything, he had family left. But what if Erik scorned him? What if Erik rejected him? _What if–_

Erik turned away. Peter could see Erik's contempt for him.

 _Erik wouldn't want a son as weak as me._ The thought alone made Peter despondent. Despite his instincts screaming for him to _run away_ , to _survive_ , Peter had come to terms with his fate, whether it was death or not. He was strong . . . But being shot down by your own father takes a toll. Especially when they doubtless wanted nothing to do with you. Peter suddenly felt like he had been splashed with cold water. Resentment boiled inside of him; for his father ( _Why don't you like me for who I am?_ ) and for the world. ( _Why would you let me go like this?_ How _could you let me go like this?_ )

His crimson encrusted limbs went slack.

Peter passed an embittered man.

~ ❤ ~

The horrified gasping Erik heard carrying out Peter's body made him glad he removed the metal before exiting the perimeter.

The tears from " friends " were unbearable. Erik understood why they would cry, but it seemed that nobody got over Peter's death, or wanted to. It didn't matter to him. Though a mutant dying was unfortunate, death was inevitable. It's not like Erik was in favor of his own kind going into extinction, but he didn't need weak mutants. Not to mention the risk Peter posed to Erik's ultimate plan of mutant supremacy. He didn't blame himself, he let others do that for him.

In retrospect, maybe Erik shouldn't have overestimated Peter. Maybe Erik should have moved faster. Maybe Erik should have killed the humans from the beginning. But, there is no profit gained from pondering on it. The past is the past. He did not know of a way to change it, so he would not worry.

~ ❤ ~

It was Raven that told Erik of his familial relation with Peter.

"Did you know, Charles?" Erik was frighteningly quiet.

Charles hung his head in shame. _Of course_ he knew . . .

Erik's voice swiftly became harsh and vicious, loud to a point past shouting. "Did. You. _Know?_ " Both of his hands slammed down onto either wheelchair armrest. Charles couldn't hide his flinch at the loud _bang!_ produced. Erik's face mere inches from Charles', he felt a sinking despair in his stomach. Charles stared back into Erik's eyes, chips of flint, cold as they were unfeeling. ( Or at times, angry. ) They contrasted with Charles' vivid blue. He radiated warmth and welcome while Erik inspired fear and awe in his presence. Demanded it, if he didn't receive it.

Charles took in a controlled breath, feeling as though he was being stifled by his own subconscious. He couldn't ever quite grasp how Erik viewed family. Charles never had a family member that he was attached to die. ( His parents were missed, but only out of respect. They were certainly far from the greatest. ) He swallowed, his response spoken just above a whisper.

~ ❤ ~

Erik disappeared the day after.


End file.
